La blague du bourreau s'est perdue dans les rires du plaisantin
by Mad-tea-cup
Summary: Notre histoire commence dans le mythique bar de l'As de pique, night-club le plus populaire de Gotham, dans lequel nous suivons les pérégrinations de notre héros principal, Jack. Étudiant et peintre à ses heures, Jack survit et évolue dans un environnement décidément étrange dans lequel la folie n'est pas seulement passagère, mais bien omniprésente...
1. Prologue

_Je tiens à dire que le prologue suivant pourrait sembler fort étrange comme commencement d'une histoire, mais le fait est que c'est volontaire. Le langage utilisé est hautement suggestif et laisse place à beaucoup d'interprétations diverses, mais sachez que tout finit toujours par avoir un sens. Peut-être pas dans le premier, le deuxième ou même le dixième chapitre, mais il y en aura un. Alors, ouvrez l'œil et soyez attentifs, peut-être que l'histoire vous plaira...  
Mad-tea-cup_

**Prologue**

Bordel de merde. J'ai toujours détesté les clowns... Ces putains d'arnaqueurs sont toujours prêts à tout pour faire rire (ou faire pleurer) toutes les personnes qui ont la malchance de tomber sur leur chemin… Si par mégarde on leur tape dans l'œil, alors ces enfants de pute ne nous lâchent pas du reste de notre vie… Lorsque j'avais huit ans, il y en a un qui m'a poursuivie en voulant me lancer une tarte à la crème au visage et ce, pendant tout le weekend où la foire était en ville… J'en ai jamais rien eu à foutre des ballons en forme de chien qu'ils distribuaient dans les cirques ambulants passant à chaque année près de la maison… Mais une certaine fascination morbide m'a toujours poussée à m'en procurer un, comme les autres enfants le faisaient. Quelle grossière erreur! Ces monstres nous traquaient jusque dans les plus sordides des ruelles pour nous harceler avec leurs farces démentes et complètement diaboliques une fois qu'ils savaient qu'ils avaient notre attention. La plupart de ces clowns ne se cachent pas de ce qu'ils font, c'est probablement ce qui cause leur stupidité, cette obstination à se donner en spectacle. C'est probablement aussi ce qui cause leur joie, j'imagine.

Ce que je ne savais pas à l'époque, c'est qu'il y a aussi des clowns tristes. Eux ce sont les pires. Même si parfois ils donnent l'impression de rire de façon mélancolique, il faut toujours s'en méfier, car ce sont les plus fous. Ils n'hésiteront jamais à vous poignarder dans le dos, ça je peux vous le garantir. En plus, ils y prendront toujours un malin plaisir. Pour eux, l'argent ne veut absolument rien dire. Pas plus que le sexe, la drogue ou le pouvoir. Pas même un public prêt à les aduler le moment d'un numéro de jonglerie ne peut les intéresser. C'est pour ça qu'ils sont si différents de leurs compatriotes, rien ne peut les satisfaire. Ces clowns tristes, ils sont vraiment difficiles à repérer. Où serait le jeu? On peut en avoir un dans notre environnement direct depuis des années et jamais on ne l'aurait soupçonné de quoi que ce soit, pas même de la moindre fourberie. Il faut savoir que ce sont des comédiens ces arlequins, de putain de bons acteurs. Ils peuvent aisément dissimuler leur tristesse derrière un grand sourire sans provoquer le moindre doute dans l'esprit d'un enquêteur du FBI et ils peuvent même leur faire croire qu'ils sont de bonnes et honnêtes personnes. Leurs monologues semblent toujours sensés, même si parfois ils se permettent de petits débordements. Comment quelqu'un pourrait-il conserver toute cette colère à l'intérieur? De là leur préférence pour l'anarchie et le chaos. Ils se retrouvent eux-mêmes dans les plus bas instincts qui sommeillent au fond de tous les hommes et surtout, dans leur déchéance fulgurante. Ils prétendront toujours être parfaitement normaux et que c'est le reste qui ne laisse pas vraiment place à la véritable noirceur de l'existence. C'est pourquoi ils adorent donner la blancheur de la mort en cadeau. À la croisée de deux rues endormies, aux tréfonds des plus sordides ruelles ou même dans le confort d'un matelas de plume, aucun endroit n'est à l'abri de leur morbide largesse. Meurtriers direz-vous? Visionnaires répondrai-je. Ils n'ont pas besoin d'un motif pour commettre n'importe quel geste, pas même celui de la divine faucheuse.

J'ai connu bien des clowns au cours de ma pathétique et courte vie, la majorité étant joyeux et insouciants. Je m'en suis débarrassé bien assez vite. De la torture à une balle dans la tête, tous y sont passés. L'autre partie de ce ramassis de bêtes de foire était composée d'un seul clown, moi. Je n'ai découvert son existence que très récemment et je dois avouer que je ne m'en porte pas très bien. Imaginez, découvrir que ce que vous redoutez le plus est en fait vous, c'est horrible. Horrible et dément. Qui ne pourrait pas en souffrir? Déjà que les clowns joyeux m'horripilaient, apprendre que j'étais un putain de Pierrot m'a causé tout un choc.

En prenant du recul, je réalise à quel point je n'ai jamais eu d'avenir. Du début jusqu'à la fin, je n'ai été qu'une vaste perte de temps et tout cela m'énerve au plus haut point. Pourtant je n'ai pas fait que des trucs mal, enfin, je crois. J'ai procuré du plaisir à certains et ai défendu d'autres, mais est-ce cela qu'une illusion? Je n'ai jamais eu quelque chose à foutre de quoi que ce soit, surtout de ce que les autres pensaient de moi. De toute manière, j'étais supérieure. J'avais créé cet espèce de personnage que j'ai appris à jouer de mieux en mieux tandis que le temps passait. Mon masque était devenu mon visage. Tellement que j'en ai oublié la petite chose qu'il y avait au départ. Cette créature craintive qui était faible, si faible.

Sois forte. C'est ce qu'ils disaient. C'est ce qu'ils se sont toujours dit. Malgré tout, c'étaient eux qui se complaisaient dans toute cette luxure, cette décadence. C'étaient eux les lâches d'oublier la vie dans une illusion si doucereuse. Ils me donnaient la nausée. Je me suis débarrassé d'eux sans regrets et lorsque j'ai vu leurs corps dans ce cercueil d'ébène, j'ai souri. Des regrets, je n'en ai jamais eu et je n'en aurai jamais. Cette prétendue force qui était sensée m'habiter, je la tirais de mes faiblesses et c'est probablement pourquoi mon âme est loin d'être dépourvue de noires souillures et de taches de sang. Les péchés, je les ai tous commis, et avec soin. Dans toute ma folie, je me suis déconstruite et tuée à petit feu, c'est pourquoi il faut que tout cela cesse, malgré la pureté fatidique que cela entraîne.

Tandis que je monte sur le petit tabouret, j'ai une pensée pour lui. Fugace, oui, mais une pensée tout de même. Je crois que je l'ai apprécié, il y a un moment, mais maintenant plus rien n'a d'importance. Tandis que je passe la corde autour de mon cou, je réfléchis à ce qui va arriver à tous ces gens, ces gens qui dans un sens, j'abandonne. Je pense qu'ils vont bien s'en sortir, qu'ils réussiront à passer au travers de tout ça sans encombre. Surtout lui, lui qui je pense, me porte une certaine affection. Mais peu importe, je ne pense pas vraiment déjà avoir eu un cœur. L'organe oui, mais la stupidité sentimentale non. Le seul qui m'en a donné l'amère illusion ne se doutera probablement jamais que c'était plus ou moins réciproque et c'est très bien comme ça.

J'inspire un grand coup et ferme les yeux. Tandis que mes pieds quittent la surface rassurante du vieux bois vernis du petit tabouret, je vois très clairement les visages de tous ceux dont j'ai eu l'audace d'enlever la vie en pensant que j'en avais parfaitement le droit, comme si j'étais un juge. Dans un mouvement des plus macabres, ils ouvrent tous les yeux pour me juger comme je l'ai fait avec eux auparavant. Ils m'enjoignent tous à les rejoindre dans cette funeste danse qu'est la leur, celle qui est née de ma main. Tandis que je suffoque, ils arrachent la vie de mon corps et la saccagent à grands coups de couteaux. Finalement, la mort n'est pas aussi immaculée que l'on pourrait s'imaginer.


	2. L'As de pique

**Chapitre 1 : L'As de pique**

Je n'avais jamais mis les pieds dans l'As de pique auparavant. Bien sûr, j'en avais entendu parler à de nombreuses reprises, que ce soit des tarés qui fréquentaient mon école ou de mon fournisseur qui me vendait de la came, mais je ne m'étais jamais décidé à franchir le seuil de la porte décrépite qui constituait son entrée avant aujourd'hui. Peut-être était-ce toutes ces rumeurs étranges à propos de l'identité du propriétaire de l'endroit ou l'allure effrayante du géant doorman albinos qui m'en avait dissuadé, reste-t-il que je m'étais toujours refusé le droit de rendre une petite visite à ce bar à la réputation toute aussi légendaire que louche. Toutefois, j'y étais et je traînais mes pieds dans une sorte de vestibule éclairé d'une lueur rougeâtre enivrante. Des vibrations d'une musique aux airs psychédéliques me vinrent aux oreilles, donnant une ambiance surréaliste à ce petit espace me séparant de la grande salle où nombre d'adolescents et criminels intoxiqués vivaient dans la débauche le temps d'une nuit. En gros, on pouvait résumer l'endroit en quelques mots : alcool, drogues expérimentales et mineurs. J'hésitai donc à entrer dans ce lieu mythique, ne sachant pas si c'était vraiment ce que je voulais. Après tout, je n'avais que 18 ans. Je m'assis donc sur un des petits canapés entassés dans le petit réduit et fermai les yeux.

J'étais seul, chose surprenante compte-tenu du nombre impressionnant de personnes fréquentant l'établissement chaque soir. Étrangement, ce petit vestibule me rassurait, me donnait une impression de sérénité que je n'atteignais que très rarement. Disons qu'avec mon père toujours soûl à la maison et ma mère six pieds sous terre, le calme ne faisait pas partie intégrante de ma vie. En fait, il ne l'avait jamais vraiment fait, ceci n'étant pas vraiment surprenant en considérant la ville dans laquelle j'ai été élevé. Le taux de crime y était si élevé que tous les officiers des forces de l'ordre possédaient un casier judiciaire, le commissaire y compris. Certains racontaient même que le maire était impliqué dans un réseau de pornographie juvénile et il était notoire qu'il était un grand consommateur de crack. (Non, ce n'était pas Rob Ford, calmez-vous bon sang!) En effet, j'ai grandi dans la charmante bourgade qu'est celle de Gotham, la ville de tous les crimes et où pratiquement toutes les rues grouillent de coupe-jarrets de toutes sortes ainsi que de toxicomanes en quête d'un peu de matos à se mettre dans le système. C'était le cas de ma mère. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de souvenirs d'elle, mais je me rappelle très bien de ses yeux, ses yeux grands et bleus, ces même yeux que j'ai retrouvés sans vie sur le canapé du salon un dimanche matin. Bon Dieu ce que j'aimais ce canapé, il était un peu râpeux et d'un marron fade, mais il était confortable. Lorsque mes deux parents étaient partis je ne sais où durant la soirée, je m'installais sur ce canapé et j'attendais. Parfois, il n'y avait que mon père qui revenait, son haleine empestant l'alcool et le tabac. Il lui arrivait souvent de m'envoyer plusieurs coups et gifles, histoire de tenter de me réprimander de l'avoir attendu toute la nuit sur ce canapé pourri, mais lorsque je lui répondais que c'était maman que j'attendais, il me dévisageait un moment, me prenait ensuite dans ses bras et pleurait. Il savait que je savais que maman se droguait, mais par contre, il ne savait pas que je savais qu'elle se vendait pour le faire. Moi, je n'en avais rien à faire que ma mère agisse de la sorte, j'étais seulement triste de la voir arrivé les bras pleins de marques et de bleus et sa robe tachée de sang au niveau de bas du ventre. Lorsque je l'ai retrouvée sans vie sur ce canapé ce dimanche matin là, une seringue dans le bras, j'étais heureux, parce que je n'aurais plus à l'attendre des nuits entières pour la voir arriver, malheureuse, ses grands yeux bleus pleins de larmes.

Je restai là, assis, à me laisser bercer par la musique et par l'aura rouge que dégageaient les néons. Deux punks passèrent près de moi et allèrent s'installer dans un bain sur pattes mystérieusement déposé dans la petite pièce. Cet endroit était définitivement étrange. Il le devint davantage lorsque je remarquai que la baignoire semblait être composée d'ossements humains, chose qui ne semblait aucunement déranger le couple qui s'embrassait comme si les deux partenaires voulaient avaler la langue de l'un et de l'autre. Il va sans dire que c'était répugnant. Tandis que je fermais les yeux et tentais de chasser cette image horrible de mon esprit, je réalisai que ces derniers commencèrent à faire autre chose que de s'embrasser parmi des restes humains lorsque des sons louches me vinrent aux oreilles. Je me levai prestement et sorti du vestibule sans demander mon reste.

La salle était à la hauteur de sa réputation : glauque et feutrée. Les murs de briques rouges donnaient l'impression d'être dans une grande cheminée, sans compter la chaleur étouffante qui régnait en ce lieu bondé. Le plafond était d'une altitude exagérée et ridicule, un brin prétentieuse et il y pendait des lustres en cristal noir. Curieusement, l'éclairage n'était plus assuré par des néons, mais bien par des chandelles dont les gouttes de cire éclaboussaient le public en proie à sorte de délire devant le groupe qui se produisait sur la scène au fond de la grande pièce. Ce dernier jouait comme s'il n'avait absolument rien à foutre de la foule qui se pressait à leurs pieds en criant comme des porcs se faisant égorger. Je dois admettre que malgré cette indifférence et ce statisme, la formation savait ce qu'était de la musique et que leur son était riche et varié. Je tentai de me frayer un chemin au travers de ce ramassis de criminels, de drag-queens, de gothiques, d'adolescents et de marginaux en tout genre (un mélange des plus douteux si vous voulez mon avis) et me surpris à imaginer si la police faisait une descente dans le bar. L'image d'une fusillade entre les deux camps pris place dans mon esprit et me fit pouffer de rire, m'attirant le regard interrogateur d'une espèce de rasta blanche qui sentait les animaux de ferme. Je l'ignorai et continua mon chemin vers le comptoir, en quête d'un verre, lorsque mon pied gauche se buta contre quelque chose et me fit trébucher dans une flaque qui à l'odeur, m'apparue comme étant du vomi.  
-Ah, Fritz! Bordel de merde! entendis-je derrière mon épaule.  
Un jeune homme noir qui semblait être une copie conforme de Jimi Hendrix s'approcha du tas informe et puant qui avait causé ma chute et lui balança un grand coup de pied dans les côtes. La loque humaine jura en ce qui semblait être de l'allemand et se retourna le dos, dévoilant un visage crasseux et mal rasé entouré de cheveux blonds gras et sales. Je croyais que le grunge était mort, mais à voir ce soûlon avec son chandail de Nirvana et sa chevelure digne de Kurt Cobain, ce n'était pas le cas. Décidemment, ils laissaient vraiment n'importe qui entrer dans ce club! J'avais toujours eu envie de venir dans cet endroit pour boire un coup, mais tout ça dépassait largement l'entendement.  
-Désolé pour ça mon vieux, dit Jimi Hendrix 2 en m'aidant à me relever. Pouah! Ça chlingue! Ne me dis pas que c'est ce déchet de Fritz qui a encore nettoyé mon plancher avec sa bile? Ah, merde! Et dire qu'il n'a même plus de foie, c'est une vraie honte!  
Il me passa le torchon qu'il avait dans les mains que j'attrapai d'un air furieux et se rendit derrière le comptoir pour en ressortir menu d'une serpillière. Fritz tâcha autant bien que mal de se relever en s'accoudant au bar, mais retomba plusieurs fois sur son cul comme un raté, dans le vomi qui-plus-est. J'eu pitié de lui et tenta de l'aider, mais l'odeur pestilentielle émanant de tout son corps m'en dissuada rapidement. Il finit par réussir à se mettre sur ses deux pieds et se laissa lourdement tomber sur un petit tabouret en bois vernis. Il était temps, ça commençait à en devenir gênant.  
-T'en fait pas pour ça, dit le jumeau du dieu de la guitare. Moi c'est Jo. Je t'ai jamais vu dans le coin, t'es nouveau?  
-Ah, ouais. Bah, je veux dire que je n'ai jamais mis les pieds ici, tu vois? Dis, heu, Jo, est-ce qu'ici c'est toujours aussi… Bordélique? Je veux dire, regarde ce gars… dis-je en pointant Fritz.  
-Bah, ça c'est rien, c'est juste Fritz, un alcoolique désespérément en recherche d'un nouveau foie sur le marché noir.  
-Sur le marché noir? Tu veux dire, comme les gens qui sont kidnappés un soir et se réveillent le lendemain matin avec un organe manquant?  
-Exactement, j'ai même entendu dire que l'asile d'Arkham serait impliquée dans tout ce trafic, c'est dingue non?  
-Ouah, c'est toi qui le dis…  
Je ne sais pas si toute cette conversation était sensée me rassurer, mais si c'était le cas, c'était raté. Jo retourna derrière le bar et me servit une bière.  
-C'est la maison qui offre, bah, plutôt Fritz.  
Ce dernier semblait être sur le point de tomber dans un coma éthylique à tout moment et vacillait sur son tabouret. Il attrapa une sorte de calice composé d'un crâne humain et se servit une rasade de la bouteille de rhum que Jo avait placé devant lui.  
-Für Sie Großvater!  
Il ingurgita le contenu de sa coupe, regarda devant lui pendant quelque secondes en roulant des yeux et tomba sur le sol, complètement K-O pour le reste de la soirée. Deux gaillards arrivèrent prestement et soulevèrent Fritz pour finalement le traîner du bout des bras après avoir constaté les effluves particulièrement dégoûtants qu'il dégageait. Le pauvre type fut sortit par une porte arrière et Dieu sait ce qu'il en advint par la suite, malgré le fait que je soupçonne les videurs de l'avoir jeté parmi des ordures dans la ruelle arrière. Ouais, sympathique, sans compter le fait notoire que cette ruelle était le lieu de prédilection de tous les junkies accros à l'héroïne de la ville, tout comme l'établissement, mais bon, ça c'est une autre histoire…  
-T'en fais pas pour lui, m'assura Jo. C'est comme ça à chaque soir, il boit comme un trou et se bousille le peu du foie qui lui reste… Sombre abruti tout de même.  
-T'es quand même celui qui lui sert une bouteille de rhum pleine chaque soir, dans une coupe satanique qui-plus-est.  
-Ah, ouais, le calice… Bah, ça c'est la coupe personnelle de Fritz, le crâne dans lequel il boit est celui de son défunt grand-père…  
Je le regardai, ébahit et dégoûté à la fois, lorsque nous éclatâmes de rire. Jo, entre deux fous rire, finit finalement à articuler :  
-Mec, as-tu au moins un nom?  
-Jahahahahaha… Jahaha… Jack… Hahaha!  
-Hé bien Jack, je sens qu'on va passer une soirée délirante toi et moi!  
-Hey Jo, ça te dérange si je t'appelle Jimi Hendrix?  
-Jimi Heinquoi?  
Définitivement, ce gars n'avait pas beaucoup de connaissances musicales, mais il savait comment préparer à boire. Tandis que je me roulais de rire à même le sol, il me servit verre sur verre pendant toute la soirée, de laquelle je ne conserve que des souvenirs flous. Je sais toutefois que le lendemain matin je me suis levé avec les cheveux teints en vert et une sacrée gueule de bois, ouais, vivement ma prochaine visite à l'As de pique. 


	3. Le 7 de carreau

**Chapitre 2 : Le 7 de carreau**

8h18. J'étais en retard. Tandis que je me levais précipitamment, ma vision se brouilla de points mauves et ma tête tourna. Ouais, prendre une cuite un mardi soir n'était pas la chose la plus brillante à faire, disons. Que voulez-vous, une fois que l'on avait goûté à la folie de l'As de Pique, on ne pouvait plus s'en passer. Après y être allé pour la première fois le week-end dernier, j'y suis retourné à deux reprises, non sans éprouver la même excitation que lorsque j'ai franchi son seuil pour la première fois. Le doorman commençait même à me reconnaître. Je trouvais cela plutôt drôle qu'un aussi grand gaillard albinos enveloppé dans un immense manteau de fourrure m'ouvre la porte si gentiment, surtout dans un lieu de dépravation aussi extrême que l'As de Pique. Jo me révéla entre deux bières qu'il était un russe exilé qui faisait partit de la mafia lors de sa jeunesse, ce qui ne m'étonna pas. Ce que j'aimais beaucoup de cet endroit était les nombreuses attractions offertes entre ses quatre murs. Bien sûr, la plupart étaient illégales, mais pour être honnête, c'était divertissant à observer. On pouvait notamment y trouver un réseau de prostitution au sous-sol, une pièce qui était une maison de jeu illégale ainsi que de la distribution gratuite de drogues expérimentales. Oh, sans oublier des gars louches qui faisaient la revente d'organes humains aux idiots désespérés comme Fritz. C'est sûr que pour beaucoup de gens, tout cela pourrait sembler exagéré, mais cela faisait partie de ce qu'était l'As de Pique, c'était un lieu de décadence où la seule limite possible était celle de votre corps, mais aucunement celle de votre esprit.

Je tentai d'enfiler un vieux jeans tout en mangeant un reste de nouilles chinoises, mais ma tentative échoua et je m'écrasai pitoyablement sur le sol, mes cheveux nouvellement teints me tombant sur le visage. Mon père passa dans le couloir et me regarda d'un air déçu, comme il l'avait toujours fait d'ailleurs. Je n'étais pas à la hauteur de ses espérances j'imagine, n'étant pas un joueur de l'équipe de basket de l'école comme lui durant ses jeunes années ou ne sortant pas avec la fille la plus populaire du lycée. Ce qui est ironique dans tout ça, c'est que malgré toutes ses prouesses passées, toutes ses « glorieuses» aventures, mon père était un raté. C'est vrai, il s'était marié à une junkie et il bossait comme sous-fifre dans une entreprise de savons à main. Alors lorsqu'il me regardait de cet air de regret, je pensais à quel point je m'efforçais à lancer la pomme loin de l'arbre.  
\- Jack, grouille-toi, tu vas être en retard à l'école.  
-Pff, comme si t'en avais quelque chose à foutre… marmonnai-je en pensant à toutes les fois où mon père était en retard à mes rendez-vous ou carrément absent de ma vie.  
-Détrompes-toi, j'en ai quelque chose à foutre. Tu me prends pour qui? Je suis ton père! dit-il en entrant dans ma chambre.  
_L'hypocrite._  
-Ah, ne me dis pas que maintenant tu deviens le père de l'année? Tu pourrais peut-être même daigner venir à mon vernissage à la fin du mois? Tu pourrais même simplement être là, ici. J'avoue que voir ton visage de père déçu à chaque jour m'emplirait d'une joie incommensurable! raillai-je.  
-Je… hum. On reprendra cette discussion plus tard, jeune homme. bafoua-t-il. Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi.  
Sur ce, il retourna dans le couloir et sortit de l'appartement en prenant bien soin de claquer la porte derrière lui. Mature, oui. Je savais bien qu'il ne me reparlerait jamais de l'incident, soit trop soûl pour articuler quoi que ce soit ou simplement en étant absent, parti au pub ou au bar du coin. De toute manière, ce n'est pas comme si ça avait de l'importance pour moi. Avec le temps, j'avais appris à former cette barrière, cette carapace. Tout glissait sur moi, les émotions comme les sentiments. Mon visage ne laissait rien transparaître, il y avait toujours seulement ce sourire moqueur qui me permettait de ne rien démontrer. L'horreur comme la joie, je n'avais pas l'air d'en avoir quoi que ce soit à foutre.

* * *

8h34. J'avais raté mon bus. _Saloperie_. Je devais marcher sous une pluie battante durant une dizaine de minutes avant d'atteindre la station de métro la plus près de l'appart miteux qui nous faisait office de logis à mon père et moi. Sincèrement, je détestais la pluie et c'était encore plus le cas un mercredi matin d'octobre où ma tête me procurait un mal de chien. Tous les gens dans la rue étaient pressés et semblaient tous aller dans le sens contraire au mien, ce qui conséquemment, m'apporta beaucoup de bousculades et m'offrit même la chance de prendre une douche supplémentaire dans une flaque boueuse. _Super_. Sale comme un porc, je sautai de justesse dans une rame de métro et m'assis à côté d'une mère tenant son bambin dans ses bras. L'enfant était pour ainsi dire, plutôt affreux et il le devint davantage lorsqu'il renversa son biberon de lait sur mon sac de cuir. Il éclata en sanglots et la mère m'accusa de lui avoir fait peur avec ma tête de clown. Je lui répliquai que c'était son laideron de fils qui avait vidé le contenu de son gobelet sur mes trucs, alors elle me regarda d'un air meurtrier et me menaça d'appeler la sécurité (?) si je ne lui faisais pas d'excuse. Je lui répliquai que c'était elle qui devait s'excuser d'avoir mis au monde une chose aussi laide et détestable et elle se mit aussitôt à me crier dessus, attirant donc l'attention des autres passagers qui m'identifièrent comme étant l'ennemi à vaincre. Aussi fou que cela puisse paraître, deux hommes se levèrent de leur siège et m'empoignèrent les deux bras pour finalement me jeter sur le sol à la station suivante. Ils me lancèrent ensuite mon sac couvert de lait au visage avant que les deux portes ne se referment sur la face aux airs mesquins de la mère qui me narguait d'un sourire suffisant. _Quelle connasse_. Je n'eu donc pas le choix d'attendre la prochaine rame. Je m'assis sur un banc vide et n'eu à peine le temps d'essuyer la saleté qui couvrait mon sac qu'un gars s'en empara et s'enfui avec hors du métro. Je tentai de le rattraper, mais cet enfoiré courait d'une vitesse que je pourrais qualifié de phénoménale. Au moins je gardais toujours mon portefeuille dans mes poches… qui étaient vides alors que je les palpai. _AH, BORDEL DE MERDE!_

* * *

16h26. Après une journée des plus merdiques passée à mon lycée où je me suis vu offrir une retenue sur l'heure du déjeuner pour mon retard matinal ainsi qu'une note de 47% dans mon dernier examen de math, je pu enfin m'asseoir sur la banquette arrière de mon bus scolaire. Lorsque mon enseignant, Mr. Smith (Un cliché du nerd amateur de maths ambulant) me remis ma copie, il m'a regardé et a dit tout en postillonnant :  
-On voit ici une certaine constance ici, Mr. Napier, 56%, 35% et maintenant 47%. Reprenez-vous, sinon c'est un entrepreneur chez McDonald qui le fera pour vous lorsque vous vous endormirez en prenant les commandes de Joyeux Festins et de BigMac.  
Toute la classe s'était mise à rire de ma gueule et étonnamment, je me surpris à répliquer :  
-Je ne sais pas si un prof de math amateur de donjon-dragon, enseignant dans une école de demeurés au seuil de la pauvreté aurait quoi que ce soit à me dire sur comment gérer mon futur.  
Le silence se fit dans la classe et il n'ajouta rien, sauf un regard interrogateur. Un malaise s'installa et je retournai m'asseoir, satisfait.

Henry, notre chauffeur, était constamment en train de fumer un cigare et écoutait de la vieille musique des années 50. Il toussait à s'en arracher les poumons lorsque Ashley, une fille étrange qui persistait à me parler et à toujours venir s'asseoir près de moi alors que la moitié de l'autobus était vide, entra et sembla très heureuse de me voir. En un clin d'œil, elle était assise à côté de moi et souriait de toutes ses dents.  
\- Hé Jack! T'étais pas dans le bus ce matin, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?  
Je tournai lentement la tête vers elle et la regarda d'un air sombre. Je retournai ma tête vers l'avant sans dire un mot.  
-Heum, d'accord…  
Elle garda le silence un instant avant de dire :  
-La température, elle est plutôt déprimante, non?  
-Je ne te le fais pas dire. répondis-je en pensant à l'horrible journée que je venais de vivre.  
-T'as reçu ta note d'examen de math?  
-Hum hum…  
-Ce qu'il était facile, je me suis récolté un 91%!  
Bordel, elle commençait vraiment à me taper sur le système celle-là.  
-J'ai eu 47%.  
-Oh…  
S'ensuivit un silence de plusieurs minutes, moi qui tournais obstinément la tête vers la fenêtre et elle qui jouait nerveusement avec sa queue de cheval. Je pensais qu'elle ne me reparlerait plus, mais malheureusement, elle ajouta :  
-Tu sais, je pense que je te l'ai déjà dit au moins mille fois, mais cette couleur de cheveux te va très bien! Ça… Ça fait ressortir tes yeux…?  
-Vert et brun, je ne pense pas, non. répliquai-je d'un ton sec.  
Elle me regarda, étonnée. Il est vrai que je n'avais pas l'habitude d'agir ainsi avec elle, ni avec qui que ce soit d'ailleurs… Mais elle était trop énervante. Me sentant alors en feu, je ne pus me retenir d'ajouter, non sans sarcasme:  
-Tu sais, si tu trouves cette couleur si merveilleuse, pourquoi ne pas te teindre toi aussi en vert? Tu pourrais même essayer le bleu! Après tout, ça apporterait un peu d'éclat sur ce châtain…  
-Tu… Tu me trouves ordinaire? bégaya-t-elle.  
-Pardon?  
-Oui… C'est clair voyons, regarde-moi. Je… Je manque d'éclat…  
-Attends, de quoi tu parles?  
-De moi Jack! De moi! Ne vois-tu pas? Tous ces boutons, ces trop grandes jambes et ne me parle pas de ces dents…  
-Voir quoi? Que tu es ordinaire?  
-C'est ça! Je le savais!  
Elle éclata en larme. Pour ça. Ensuite elle couru à l'extérieur, me laissant là, l'air ahuri. Que venait-il de se passer durant ces trente dernières secondes?  
-Ben toi alors, t'as bien merdé mon gars! lança Henry de son siège avant.  
Tout ceci était absurde.

* * *

17h47. J'entrais dans le petit fast-food Alfonso's Burger lorsque j'entendis une engueulade provenant du bureau du gérant, mon boss. Comme d'habitude, la mafia locale venait chercher sa part des profits mensuelle et Alfonso, ce gros lard moustachu, refusait de leur donner quoi que ce soit. Ça devait souvent en venir aux coups de feu pour qu'il accepte de leur tendre un paquet de billets verts, bien à contrecœur. J'enfilai un tablier et un filet et me plaça derrière le grill à burgers, probablement le moins hygiénique de la ville et compte-tenu de Gotham, c'était peu dire. Il n'avait clairement pas été nettoyé depuis des lustres et du gras coulait et suintait de toute sa surface visible. Il était difficile d'affirmer quelle était sa couleur d'origine tellement la couche de crasse le recouvrant était épaisse et c'en était de même avec la cuisine toute entière. Le plancher collait sous les semelles et l'endroit était empreint d'une odeur d'huile particulièrement forte et dégoûtante. Flipper des boulettes n'était pas mon passe-temps favori, mais c'était nécessaire pour aider à payer le loyer, le salaire de mon père étant ridicule. Les deux gars ayant menacé le trou du cul qui me faisait office de patron sortirent du local comme si de rien n'était et sortirent de l'établissement. J'aperçu Alfonso dans l'encadrement de sa porte qui les suivait des yeux pour finalement les poser sur moi.  
-Ce soir tu es seul aux cuisines. me dit-il d'un ton bourru en s'installant derrière le comptoir.  
-Kathleen ne travaille pas ce soir? m'enquis-je.  
-Cette conne ne travaille plus ici.  
Étrange. Elle ne m'en avait jamais parlé auparavant et connaissant Kathleen, ce n'était clairement pas son genre. C'était une blonde souriante qui n'arrêtait pas de jacasser sans cesse sur sa vie durant des heures, alors je me questionnai tant qu'à savoir le pourquoi de ce départ précipité.  
-Pourquoi elle ne travaille plus ici, Alf?  
Aucune réaction de sa part.  
-Hé Alf! Pourquoi elle ne travaille plus ici?  
Voyant qu'il m'ignorait, je m'approchai de lui et répéta lentement :  
-J'ai dit : pourquoi Kathleen ne viendra plus travailler ici, gros lard?  
Il me regarda, horrifié par ce que je venais de dire et s'écria :  
-Ça ne te regarde sale petit enculé, alors travaille! Et que je ne te reprenne plus à m'insulter, sinon y'a pas que Kathleen qui sera sans emploi!  
Comme vous pouvez le constater, ce gros déchet était un homme charmant, alors je n'insistai pas. Toutefois, j'étais furieux qu'il ne me réponde pas et attristé par la nouvelle. Oui, c'est vrai, parfois elle pouvait me taper sur les nerfs, mais c'était une gentille fille et elle me donnait un peu de compagnie dans cette lugubre cuisine aux néons qui sautaient et à l'hygiène plus que défaillante. Sans aussi compter le fait qu'elle était une de mes seuls amis. Et elle était partie.

* * *

23h16. J'aimais la nuit, surtout lorsque le ciel était dégagé. La Lune, si belle, donnait une ambiance baroque aux rues de Gotham, pour ne pas dire féérique. J'inspirai à plein poumons l'air froid du soir et fermai les yeux. Enfin pour une fois, j'avais la paix. Je marchais dans les rues désertes et ne pouvais m'empêcher de contempler la beauté des bâtiments gothiques dont la ville était pourvue. Oui, peut-être que le crime la gangrénait, mais pour rien au monde je n'aurais songé d'y partir. Les gens d'ici étaient pourris et pessimistes, mais les bâtiments qui les logeaient, eux, tenaient toujours debout, sévères, certes, mais réconfortants à la fois. Ils ne se laissaient pas abattre par leurs ruelles témoins de crimes horribles et ne sourcillaient pas devant tous les malheurs que leurs fenêtres pouvaient observer, mais semblaient plutôt abriter toutes les âmes désespérées qui fourmillaient les rues qu'ils dominaient de toute leur hauteur. Ils tiraient leur force de l'amour des jeunes couples qui laissaient libre cours à leur passion entre leurs quatre murs ainsi que de l'aide que pouvait recevoir une vieille dame à monter ses sacs dans leurs cages d'escalier. Les bâtiments, dont les gargouilles somnolentes sur leur toit avaient depuis longtemps abandonné leur poste de gardiennes de la cité, étaient la raison pour laquelle je ne m'étais pas tiré d'ici depuis longtemps ou bien simplement pas tiré une balle dans la tête. C'étaient eux, par leur splendeur pleine de sérénité qui m'avaient inspiré tous mes tableaux. C'étaient eux, à force de les avoir observé pour mes toiles, qui m'avaient enseigné cette philosophie : celle de ne rien laisser transparaître à l'extérieur, mais de laisser les sentiments faire rage à l'intérieur. C'étaient eux qui m'avaient coupé de la réalité tout en m'en préservant. Ils étaient l'essence même de mon existence, mais restaient en arrière plan, ce qui faisait d'eux un luxe que je ne pouvais me permettre que très rarement, à mon plus grand déplaisir.

Après avoir déambulé sans but précis sur le pavé délavé de l'Old Gotham, je m'arrêtai dans le Cathedral Square afin de m'asseoir sur un banc pour profiter du charme de l'endroit. Il devait être autour de minuit et il régnait dans la place un silence de mort. Aucun passant tardif n'était en vue, pas même un sans-abri ne se reposait sur un banc ou près de la fontaine. Cette-dernière cessa de fonctionner d'un coup sec, m'occasionnant un sursaut d'effroi. C'est à ce moment que je réalisai que j'étais seul, sans défense, au beau milieu d'une place publique à Gotham City. Ne me sentant pas tout à fait à l'aise, je me levai promptement et c'est là que je l'aperçu. Je n'avais jamais vraiment cru à toutes les rumeurs que véhiculaient les journaux à propos d'un certain justicier masqué sautant de toits en toits dans notre chère ville, mais il se dressait là, sur le toit de la cathédrale, l'immensité la Lune lui conférant un aspect lugubre et tout simplement terrifiant. Il était droit comme une statue et enveloppé d'une cape noire qui produisait un fort contraste avec la pâleur de l'astre fantomatique se dressant derrière lui, comme une aura. Il était loin des attardés que l'ont pouvait retrouver dans les comics-books et autre œuvre de fiction. Il était l'incarnation de la peur.

Lentement, je sentis son regard se fixer au mien. Hypnotisé, je ne pouvais détacher mes yeux des siens et lorsqu'il prit un élan avant de se jeter dans le vide, mon souffle se coupa. Je me pliai en deux et tomba à genoux sur le sol et lorsque je relevai la tête, il avait disparu. Me remettant mal de cette vision, je couru jusque chez moi et m'enferma dans mon studio, une vieille remise sur le toit de l'immeuble à logements dans lequel j'habitais. J'y passai le reste de la nuit pour seulement n'en ressortir que le lendemain matin, les mains noires de peinture. Je tenais à peine debout, tellement la fatigue m'engourdissait les sens. Je me rendis à mon appartement et n'eu à peine la force d'ouvrir et fermer la porte derrière moi. Je traînai mon corps jusqu'à mon lit et tomba sur ce dernier. C'est alors que je réalisai que j'étais en retard à mes cours. _Merde._


	4. Le 8 de trèfle

**Chapitre 3 : Le 8 de trèfle**

La fête battait son plein. _The Hangman's Joke_, un autre groupe de l'As de Pique, était en feu ce soir. Littéralement. Le chanteur avait créé un véritable brasier avec son manteau et sautait autour en chantant du heavy metal. Des gars arrivèrent avec des bassines d'eau et les lancèrent sur ce dernier, arrosant du coup le public en délire le plus total. C'était l'anarchie dans la salle et des dizaines de personnes affluaient en courant continu vers la scène. Je me laissais transporter dans cette vague en riant. Je me sentais si vivant! Sur un coup de tête, je décidai de monter sur la scène pour effectuer un _stage diving_. Je regardai une dernière fois l'assemblée et me laissai tomber sur les bras tendus du public qui me poussèrent vers l'arrière. Je surfais sur la foule et riais à gorge déployée, c'était incroyable. Tous ces gens, défoncés ou pas, qui dansaient, criaient, sautaient et buvaient, semblaient tous heureux. Je commençais à comprendre l'effet de l'As de pique sur le commun des mortels. Il transformait les plus timides garçons en rock star, les rendait accroc à ses quatre murs. L'étrangeté suintant des lattes de bois de son plancher ainsi que de ses extravagants clients et employés ne pouvait faire autre chose que charmer et envoûter. Au fond, le bâtiment était comme la marchandise qui circulait à l'intérieur : une drogue.

Finalement, j'atteignis l'arrière de la foule et on me déposa sur le sol. Les deux gars m'ayant aidé à revenir sur terre me félicitèrent de cet excellent _crowd surf_ et partirent vers l'avant de la scène pour en faire de même. Ils n'eurent toutefois pas la même veine que moi et la foule s'écarta pour le premier, le laissant tomber sur le sol et le deuxième fut tout simplement transporté jusqu'au milieu et tabassé par deux types sur la cocaïne. Ouais, il ne faut jamais faire confiance à une assistance de toxicomanes. Surtout pas à Gotham.

Je me rendis vers le bar et m'accoudai au comptoir. Jo m'aperçut du coin de l'œil et déposa une bière devant moi.  
-Hey Jo! T'as rien de plus fort?  
-Bah quelle question. Ça te dit de la tequila?  
J'acquiesçai d'un vigoureux hochement de tête lorsque passa à mes côtés une fille vraiment très jolie. Du genre incroyablement sexy. Je tournai la tête pour mieux l'observer et réalisa à son accoutrement qu'elle était forcément une employée du sous-sol. Elle portait un corset qui ne laissait pas beaucoup de place à l'imagination ainsi qu'une jupe très courte vers l'avant qui descendait en une longue traîne vers l'arrière, le tout agrémenté de jupons, froufrous et plumes. Son visage était d'une peau parfaite et un petit chapeau en satin décoré d'un petit voile et d'une longue plume surplombait ses cheveux blonds impeccablement coiffés. Elle remarqua que je la fixais et me fit un sourire qui, je dois l'avouer, me mit dans tous mes états. Elle sortit un éventail de plume d'un des nombreux plis de sa jupe et l'ouvrit d'un coup sec.  
-Il règne ici une de ces chaleurs! dit-elle avec un accent français délicieux.  
-Heum… Oui! Oui, c'est vrai. Il… Il fait très chaud. déglutis-je en tirant le col de ma chemise en jeans.  
-Tu sais, j'ai rarement l'habitude de monter ici. Tu vois, tous ces sauvages… dit-elle en pointant un groupe s'affairant à boire le plus de bières en cinq minutes et qui laissait échapper plusieurs flatulences et éructations bruyantes. C'est tout simplement dégoûtant… maugréa-t-elle.  
-Effectivement… fis-je en me demandant pourquoi elle persistait à parler à un péquenot tel que moi.  
Je gardai le silence et baissa la tête en croisant mes mains devant moi. Elle me fixa un moment d'un air ahuri avant d'ajouter :  
-Quoi, c'est tout?  
-Tout? répétais-je sur un ton interrogateur.  
-T'as pas envie de faire la conversation?  
-Heu… Je… Bah… Heu… Hum.  
-C'est un oui ou un non?  
Je la regardai un instant avant de sourire en disant :  
-Oui. Pourquoi pas?  
Elle me rendit mon sourire et plaisanta :  
-Alors… T'attends quoi pour me payer un verre?  
C'est à ce moment que Jo arriva avec une bouteille de tequila et des verres à shooter d'une propreté douteuse. Il remarqua la présence de la prostituée et me lança un regard du genre : «Oh, monsieur veut s'amuser ce soir», ce qui me fit lever les yeux au ciel.  
-J'aimerais bien une absinthe. dit-elle à Jo.  
Jo, dans tout son sage savoir de barman nous confia :  
-Saviez-vous qu'ici est un des seuls endroits au monde où on peut boire une absinthe comme autrefois? Du genre 19e siècle… Bon, c'est sûr qu'elle est illégale, mais pratiquement tout est illégal ici, donc qui en a quelque chose à foutre?  
-Jo bordel, donne-lui simplement un verre… marmonnai-je.  
Il éclata du rire franc qu'était le sien et se tourna pour attraper une bouteille avec un verre, une cuillère et un cube de sucre qu'il déposa devant l'inconnue. Il lui versa une absinthe en faisant couler le liquide sur le sucre et me fit un clin d'œil. Je lui jetai un regard noir et me tourna vers la fille de joie qui sirotait son verre en me souriant.  
-Heu, désolé, mais…  
-Mais? fit-elle.  
-Heum… Qui es-tu?  
-Une fille?  
-Nan, j'veux dire, t'as forcément un nom?  
Elle me regarda un moment puis s'avança près de moi et déposa sa main sur la mienne.  
-Peut-être que si tu viens avec moi en bas, je pourrais te le dire…  
Je ne savais pas quoi dire. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça bordel de merde?  
-Heum… Sans vouloir te vexer… Tu es très belle et sympa et tout, mais… dis-je en retirant ma main de sous la sienne. Je ne suis pas vraiment intéressé à ce genre de… pratique?  
Ce qui ne parut pas l'inquiéter le moins du monde. Elle s'approcha davantage, bloquant mon champ de vision avec son visage pratiquement collé au mien. Je reculai ma tête le plus loin possible et chercha une porte de sortie à cette situation troublante.  
-Aller, on va s'amuser! murmura-t-elle dans un souffle.  
-On pourrait simplement discuter! Comme de vieux copains ou quelque chose du genre…  
-Ce n'est pas ce que je me fais dire habituellement… Allez, viens! Laisse-toi aller!  
-Je ne… Non, non. Mauvaise idée, très mauvaise idée! Je… Je suis sidatique? Non attends, j'ai le scorbut!  
Ce qui ne l'amusa que davantage.  
-La peste noire tant qu'à y être? ajouta-t-elle dans un éclat de rire qui me semblait fort étrange face aux propos que je venais d'inventer (dans un élan de désespoir, mais bon, hein?)  
C'est alors qu'elle approcha sa bouche de la mienne. La seule option que je pus trouver fut d'attraper d'un geste rapide la bouteille de tequila traînant sur le comptoir et de la porter à mes lèvres. Toutefois, étant donné la proximité de son visage par rapport au mien, elle la reçu en plein dans l'œil, ce qui eu pour effet de la faire tomber sur le sol.  
-Oh mon dieu! Heu… Désolé! Je…  
-SALE CON! MON ŒIL PUTAIN DE CONNARD DE MERDE!

Ne sachant pas quoi dire ni faire, je restai planté là comme un idiot, la bouteille à la main, la regardant se relever en s'accoudant à un tabouret, ce qui me rappela la fois où Fritz avait tenté d'en faire de même après avoir vomit partout sur le sol. Cette pensée m'occasionna un petit rire, ce qui enragea davantage la pute qui avait désormais un œil au beurre noir. Elle me gifla, attirant du coup l'attention de plusieurs motards et gothiques assis aux tables situées près de nous.  
-Ça te fait toujours rire, hein? cria-t-elle en empoignant la bouteille que j'avais toujours dans la main.  
Elle la fracassa contre le comptoir de bois et me menaça de son bout tranchant. Hé bien, toute cette situation ridicule avait dégénérée plutôt rapidement.  
-Tu vas regretter d'avoir frappé une femme, sale merdeux!  
D'un regard horrifié, je la vis lever son bras pour me poignarder et s'arrêter net lorsqu'elle sentit le canon d'un pistolet se poser sur sa tempe.  
-Lâche cette bouteille, Chanel. fit une voix féminine derrière elle.

Le silence le plus complet et total tomba soudainement sur la salle. Le groupe avait cessé de jouer et toute l'attention de l'assemblée était dirigée vers Chanel et le pistolet qui pointait sa tête. Le visage tuméfié de la belle s'assombrit et ses lèvres se crispèrent. Elle me lança un regard empreint de rage et laissa lourdement tomber la bouteille qu'elle avait dans les mains. Cette dernière éclata sur le sol d'un bruit sec, augmentant la tension déjà palpable qui régnait dans le bar. On entendit un déclic et ma sauveuse baissa son arme.  
-On va faire comme si rien de tout ça n'était arrivé, d'accord? ordonna cette dernière d'un ton sans réplique, toujours cachée dans l'ombre.  
Chanel se pencha pour ramasser d'un air furieux son chapeau tombé sur le sol durant sa chute, ses cheveux en bataille et du mascara coulant sur ses joues. C'est alors que sortant de nulle part, Fritz, dans toute sa glorieuse puanteur et visiblement soûl, fracassa une bouteille de rhum sur la tête de la jeune femme, causant l'hilarité générale. Cette dernière s'écroula sur le sol, complètement K-O. Je dois avouer que c'était ridiculement drôle. La fille qui m'avait sauvé, son flingue toujours à la main, se tourna vers Fritz, un regard stupéfait scotché à son visage. Fritz lui offrit un simple hochement d'épaule et s'assit sur un tabouret, Jo lui remettant sa coupe composée d'un crâne humain. Le bourdonnement qui régnait habituellement dans L'As de pique reprit son cours et le groupe enchaîna sur une reprise de Rage Against the Machine en hurlant. Je me permis de respirer à nouveau et me tourna vers la fille qui m'avait sauvé la mise. Cette dernière, n'en ayant visiblement plus rien à cirer de la prostituée assommée gisant à ses pieds me toisait et ne disait pas un mot. Elle ne faisait que me fixer, ses longs cheveux auburn encadrant son visage d'une pâleur lugubre. Ses yeux noirs semblaient sonder mon âme tellement ils étaient dotés d'une profondeur peu commune. «Quel étrange personnage.» pensai-je en mon fort intérieur. Elle rangea son pistolet dans une des poches intérieures de sa redingote rouge et sortit un billet de 100$ qu'elle mit dans le corset de Chanel.  
-Pour les frais d'hôpital, fit-elle d'un air faussement désolé.  
Elle lui tapa l'épaule et me jeta un regard amusé.  
Puis elle disparut dans la foule.

Jo se précipita vers moi.  
-Hé, ça va?  
-Ouais, ouais.  
-Merde, je croyais vraiment que t'allais y passer sur ce coup-là, mec! m'avoua-t-il d'un ton sincère qui me rappela que j'étais toujours vivant et après avoir vécu une scène digne d'un film de Tarantino, je ne pouvais qu'être reconnaissant de ma bonne fortune.  
-Ouais, moi aussi j'ai de la difficulté à y croire… Une chance que cette fille était là… Fritz aussi!  
Remarquant la présence de Fritz, je le remerciai du regard et lui dis que je lui en devais une. Ce dernier, tournoyant déjà sur sa chaise, me fit un sourire édenté et l'odeur de son haleine manqua de me faire vomir, mais voyant qu'il me tendait la main, je la serrai fermement.  
-Es macht mich glücklich, ça me rend heureux. fit-il d'un accent dégueulasse.  
Sur ce, il s'envoya une rasade de rhum qui le fit tomber par terre. Jo lui jeta un regard découragé et fit signe à des gars qui vinrent le chercher. Comme quoi l'attaque d'une prostituée folle sur un des clients ne changeait pas grand-chose à la routine habituelle. Jimi Hendrix 2 se tourna vers moi, regarda autour pour voir si quelqu'un prêtait attention à notre conversation et me demanda :  
-Alors, c'est vrai que t'as le sida?  
-Quoi? Non!  
-Tu sais, ma mère avait le sida. dit un inconnu assis près de moi. Je comprends que tu n'aies pas envie d'en parler.  
-Non, attendez, vous ne comprenez pas, je…  
-Si jeune, c'est terrible! fit un des gars qui avait sortit Fritz de la salle et qui était revenu pour prendre une bière au bar.  
-Putain, mec! Tu aurais dû me le dire, je t'aurais pas servi tout cet alcool! marmonna Jo, un air sincèrement désolé sur le visage. Il croyait vraiment le mensonge que j'avais raconté à Chanel pour l'éloigner de moi!  
-Écoutez les gars, je ne suis pas sidatique. J'ai dit ça pour que Chanel…  
-On va te soutenir jusqu'au bout, me dit Jo, les larmes aux yeux.  
Cette réplique n'eut pour effet que de me faire lever les yeux au ciel et de me frapper le visage d'une claque d'exaspération. Quelle bande de cons.

* * *

Je sortis dehors et l'air froid matinal de la fin du mois d'octobre me mordit les joues. Je mis mes mains dans les poches de mon manteau provenant d'une friperie appartenant à une vieille folle qui laissait ses chats se promener allègrement dans la boutique et pris la direction du coin de rue où mon bus scolaire allait passer me prendre. Quelques minutes plus tard, j'étais assis à ma place habituelle au fond du véhicule et réfléchissait à la façon dont j'allais pouvoir réparer les pots cassés avec Ashley, seulement si elle daignait se pointer. Il y avait une semaine qu'elle était absente et je me demandais pourquoi. Pas que je me souciais RÉELLEMENT d'elle, mais j'étais curieux, c'est tout. Tandis que mes pensées dérivaient vers la soirée mouvementée que j'avais vécue la veille, entra dans l'autobus une fille que je n'avais jamais vue auparavant. Ses cheveux étaient d'une blondeur éclatante et étaient parsemés de mèches rouges. Du noir entourait lourdement ses yeux dont les cils étaient couverts d'une couche épaisse de mascara et ses lèvres écarlates contrastaient fortement avec sa peau d'une blancheur d'albâtre. Elle portait une minijupe de cuir anormalement moulante ainsi qu'un haut tout aussi serré. Sa tenue me surprit puisqu'on se les gelait dehors et c'est alors que je remarquai ses bottes à talons montant jusqu'à ses cuisses. «Non, pas encore une prostituée!» pensai-je en mon fort intérieur, mon esprit ne cessant de me renvoyer l'image d'une Chanel me brandissant une bouteille de tequila cassée au visage. La fille se dirigea vers la place que j'occupais et s'assit lourdement à mes côtés. _Super_.  
-Salut Jack, fit-elle d'une voix aigue.  
-Heu… On se connaît?  
Un sourire illumina son visage et un regard qui semblait vouloir pointer quelque chose d'évident qui pourtant, m'échappait, brilla dans ses yeux trop maquillés.  
-Voyons, c'est sûr que l'on se connaît! Je m'assois à côté de toi depuis la petite école!  
C'est alors que je la reconnue.  
-Ashley?

* * *

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu as ajouté ce dingo qui se prend pour une chauve-souris dans chacune de tes toiles! me confia Seth, mon meilleur ami.  
Ce dernier avait été absent depuis le mois de juillet parce qu'il avait été faire le tour de l'Australie avec son cousin Luis, me laissant du coup seul pour la rentrée et pour pratiquement tout le mois d'octobre. Nous étions assis à une table de la cafétéria du lycée et rédigions une dissertation pour notre cours d'anglais, mais bien entendu, ce n'était qu'un prétexte pour faire autre chose que justement, la dissertation.  
-Je te le jure qu'il existe! Je l'ai vu la semaine dernière sur le toit de la cathédrale!  
-Nah, t'as dû avoir halluciné… Je suis sûr que ce sont les vapeurs toxiques de L'As de pique qui t'ont fait voir des trucs pas nets… Tu devrais arrêter d'aller boire dans ce trou… C'est plein de gens dangereux et défoncés… dit-il.  
-Dit celui qui n'y a jamais mis les pieds, raillai-je. T'es devenu un mec rangé ou quoi? Je ne peux pas croire que des kangourous ont pu rendre un gars tel que toi aussi rationnel.  
-Les kangourous n'ont rien à y voir, tête de gland. Non, j'ai entendu parler de ta mésaventure avec une prostituée de l'endroit. C'est vrai qu'elle allait te défigurer avec un couteau à beurre parce que t'avais tenté de lui rouler une pelle?  
-Quoi? Qui t'a raconté ça?  
-Benjamin Tucker, il était là quand ça s'est passé. Alors, c'est vrai pour le couteau?  
-Benjamin Tucker était là? Ce gars là a peur de son ombre, comment il aurait pu supporter l'As de pique?  
-Bah, j'en sais rien moi… Alors c'est vrai?  
-Nan, ce sont des conneries… C'était avec une bouteille de tequila cassée… Elle était furax parce que je l'avais frappé au visage par accident… Je tiens à dire que j'étais en parfait contrôle de la situation!  
-C'est pas ce que j'ai entendu dire.  
-Quoi, t'es arrivé que depuis deux jours et tu connais tous les détails de ma vie?  
-Ohé, on se calme Capitaine Panique, je n'ai fait que me renseigner, voilà tout. J'ai entendu dire que c'est une fille qui t'as sauvé la mise en pointant un flingue sur la tête de la désaxée en lingerie fine.  
-Ouais, tout un personnage celle-là!  
-Tu l'as remercié au moins?  
L'image d'elle me fixant d'un air terrible me revint en tête et m'occasionna quelques frissons.  
-Non, elle était partie avant que je puisse dire quoi que ce soit…  
-Je me demande qui c'était… hasarda Seth d'un air songeur en jouant avec une de ses dreads.  
-De toute façon, on s'en fiche. La personne qui m'a vraiment donné un coup de main sur ce coup, c'est un alcoolique allemand qui lui a fracassé une bouteille de rhum sur la tête.  
-Sérieusement?  
Approuvant d'un hochement de tête, je tentai de me concentrer sur mon texte pour lequel j'avais choisi d'écrire sur une peinture que j'avais peinte seulement avec du sang de porc, mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser à l'image de l'inconnue à la redingote rouge disparaissant dans le public hétéroclite de L'As de pique.  
-Ah et au fait, c'est vrai que t'as le sida?  
Ce à quoi je répondis par un regard noir, arrachant un rire à Seth.

* * *

Après une journée merdique passée à supporter les blagues pourries de Seth sur le sida, je pu enfin sortir du sordide établissement de brique délavée qui me servait d'école. Traînant mes livres dans mes bras puisque je m'étais fait voler mon sac la semaine précédente, je marchais lentement, la lourdeur du quotidien me pesant sur les épaules. J'en avais vraiment assez de ces jours qui passaient et qui se ressemblaient. Je méprisais ce halo de gris qui entourait la ville et ses gens, donnant un air lugubre à leur visage émacié. Je détestais leurs veston-cravates qui se ressemblaient tous. J'avais envie de hurler à chaque fois que je croisais leur regard éteint et vide, qui avait cessé de briller une fois qu'ils avaient acceptés de se plier aux exigences du monde qui les entourait. Tout était terne et pollué, pourri et gangréné par la corruption qui mettait la main sur toute forme de bonté, comme un rapace sur sa proie. C'était la fin des couleurs et de l'innocence et je ne pouvais m'y résoudre, je croyais qu'il y avait encore de l'espoir, encore de l'art. Je croyais qu'au travers de toute cette brume épaisse, il y avait encore un phare, presque éteint, mais présent, réconfortant. Je croyais que l'existence pouvait encore avoir un sens et posséder des teintes plus chaudes, comme le rouge. Comme l'anarchie. Comme la révolte. Comme le sang. Plus j'y pensais, plus je me rendais compte que ces couleurs, je les retrouvais à l'As de pique et nulle part ailleurs.

Des ronds de fumée dirigés directement sur mon visage me réveillèrent brusquement de ma rêverie. La fille à la redingote rouge se tenait nonchalamment appuyée à une clôture de métal, en train de fumer une cigarette qu'elle tenait entre ses longs doigts gantés de cuir noir. Elle remarqua que je la regardais et m'en envoya un autre au visage tout en me fixant.  
-Hé! On ne se gêne pas! m'écriai-je, furieux.  
Elle garda le silence, tout en continuant de me fixer de ses yeux noirs si étranges. Le silence dura quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne me dise :  
-J'aimerais te parler d'un truc.  
Méfiant, je lui jetai un regard mauvais, mais j'étais tout de même curieux de savoir ce qu'elle avait à me dire. Alors je lui répondis :  
-Ouais, je t'écoute…  
Elle me regarda encore un moment, ne renforçant que davantage mon malaise, puis un petit sourire en coin apparu sur ses traits délicats.  
-T'as envie de prendre un café?  
-Un… Heu…  
Je dois avouer avoir été surpris.  
-Ouais, pourquoi pas?  
De toute manière qu'est-ce que j'y perdais?


	5. Le 10 de pique

**Chapitre 4 : Le dix de pique**

Le café avait un goût de merde. L'inconnue, qui avait vidé pratiquement la moitié d'une flasque à l'intérieur de sa tasse, semblait n'en avoir rien à cirer. Sans même se soucier d'être dans un lieu public, elle sortit une cigarette et se mit à fumer, laissant tomber ses mégots sur la table du petit restaurant familial où nous étions. Une dame en surpoids avec un chandail jaune lui créant des bourrelets toute la taille s'approcha de nous, un air visiblement frustré au visage.  
-Hé, c'est qui en a qu'y ont des enfants ici. Éteignez votre putain de clope.  
La fille se tourna paresseusement la tête vers la dame peu gracieuse et se contenta de lui envoyer un rond de fumée au visage. Celle-ci toussota, son visage de dédain lui donnant l'apparence d'un porc et elle s'approcha violemment de l'inconnue qui me faisait face. La situation présente ne semblait qu'apporter qu'un vague amusement à cette dernière et elle se tourna vers moi dans un rire.  
-Vous vous prenez pour qui, sale garce? Nous sommes dans un resto qui interdit la cigarette, jetez-la ou je vous cogne, bordel!  
-Madame, surveillez votre langage. Nous sommes dans un restaurant familial. répondit calmement la principale intéressée, non sans accompagner le tout d'un sourire.  
Je me retenais pour ne pas éclater de rire, voyant que le visage de la grosse dame devenait rouge de colère.  
-Saleté de conne, tu ne me diras pas quoi faire! rugit la grosse affreuse. Je vais voir le manager!  
-Vous l'avez devant vous, dit simplement la jeune fille. Mon père possède le restaurant et me demande d'y faire parfois un tour pour voir si les affaires roulent bien.  
La dame sembla si surprise que je pensais qu'elle en ferait une crise de cœur, ce qui ne m'aurait pas étonné dû à sa corpulence. Elle se retourna vivement vers sa table, empoigna les mains de ses enfants et sortit prestement, rouge de honte. J'éclatai de rire tandis que l'inconnue ne se contenta que de sourire.  
-Ça marche à tous les coups, dit-elle, les yeux plantés dans les miens.  
-Quoi, tu veux dire que c'est pas vrai?  
\- Non, mon père ne possèderait jamais un trou pareil. dit-elle, s'attirant le regard noir d'une serveuse qui passait tout près.  
Je me contentai d'avaler une gorgée de café infect, ne sachant pas trop quoi répondre.  
-Ne te force pas à boire ça, je pense que c'est pire que chez ce déchet de Starbucks.  
Je rigolai, plutôt d'accord avec ses propos, mais gardai ensuite le silence.

Je baissai la tête vers ma tasse, un peu intimidé. C'est que c'était elle qui m'avait fait venir ici et je ne savais honnêtement pas pourquoi, parce que tous ce que nous avions fait depuis que nous étions arrivé, c'était d'être assis en silence, nous jaugeant du regard. Ça c'était avant que la grosse folle arrive avec des idées meurtrières, mais bon, reste-t-il que je me demandais quels étaient ses desseins en s'assoyant avec dans un resto miteux, devant du mauvais café.  
-T'as un job, par hasard? commença-t-elle, semblant tout d'un coup s'intéresser à moi.  
-Ouais, heu, je… Je flippe des boulettes chez Alfonso's Burger. dis-je, penaud.  
-Hum, chez ce gros imbécile qui travaille pour Falcone… Intéressant.  
Elle marqua un moment de silence, pensive. Tout en me fixant de son regard d'ébène, je vis ses lèvres rouges s'étirer en un long sourire carnassier. Elle me donnait froid dans le dos celle-là.  
\- Je t'offre du travail, à l'As de pique. dit-elle lentement.  
Je ne fis que la regarder avec des yeux ronds. Putain, elle était sérieuse? Je scrutai attentivement son visage, tentant d'y déceler le moindre mensonge. Je n'y vis que ses profonds iris noirs, ces derniers me semblant tout à coup dangereux. Ils étaient froids, calculateurs, mais aussi terriblement beaux. D'une beauté empoisonnée, pensai-je.  
-M'engager? Tu veux rire?  
-Oui, justement. J'ai envie de m'amuser et t'as l'air tout désigné pour ça, avec ta tête de clown. Tu ferais parti d'une équipe… spéciale, disons.

Je savais où me mènerait ce job si j'acceptais, vers une vie de débauche, de crime et de violence. Je connaissais assez bien l'As de pique, du moins sa surface, pour savoir que c'était le cas. Cette dernière m'apparaissait comme étant déjà bien assez pourrie, je n'osais imaginer le dessous. Je n'avais pas envie de finir comme tant de gens d'ici, comme ma mère, c'est-à-dire englouti par la folie de Gotham. Soudainement dégoûté, je secouai fortement la tête.  
-Non, je ne veux pas m'enfoncer dans ce chemin-là. Ce n'est pas moi ça.  
Elle eu un rire méprisant.  
-C'est ce qui t'attends ultimement, que tu le veuilles ou non. Je peux sentir ce genre de chose, t'as ça dans le sang, mon pote. Tu peux bien tenter de te mentir à toi-même, mais tu le sais autant que je le sais : l'As de pique est ton unique univers depuis que t'as mis les pieds dedans.  
Elle se leva, sortit des verres fumés et les déposa devant ses yeux. Sans démontrer la moindre émotion, elle déposa devant moi une carte avec un numéro dessus.  
-Tu m'appelleras quand tu auras pris ta décision.  
Elle se dirigea vers la sortie, revêtant ses gants de cuir sur ses longs doigts de pianiste.  
-Attends! Ton nom, au moins? réclamai-je.  
-Ça, tu le sauras bien assez tôt, Jack.  
Puis elle sortit, me laissant seul et perplexe. Je ne me rappelais pas lui avoir dit comment je m'appelais.

* * *

Une heure plus tard, j'entrai chez Alfonso's Burger. Tout en enfilant mon tablier, Ringo, le caissier, me fit remarquer l'absence de ce gros lard. Il était sûrement sortit pour aller chez le barbier du coin, comme à son habitude. J'eu alors une idée.

Prétextant chercher un filet pour mes cheveux, je me dirigeai vers le minuscule bureau du patron, priant pour qu'il ne soit pas fermé à clé. C'était sûrement mon jour de chance, car il n'était pas verrouillé. J'entrai en douce, refermant délicatement la porte derrière moi. Je m'assis derrière la surface de travail et commençai à fouiller les tiroirs, cherchant toute chose reliée à Kathleen. Son départ trop précipité me troublait et je savais qu'il y avait anguille sous roche, c'était toujours le cas avec Alfonso. Toutefois, malgré une fouille méticuleuse, je ne trouvai rien de compromettant, à part de vieux magasines pornos et des CD de Nickelback. Alfonso ne cesserait donc jamais de baisser dans mon estime. Frustré, je regardai partout autour de moi lorsque mon regard tomba sur l'ordinateur. En fouillant dans tout ce bazar, j'avais remué la souris et l'écran s'était illuminé. Il affichait son accueil et un fichier anonyme y figurait. Sans réellement réfléchir, je cliquai dessus et tombai face à face avec des photos de filles en tenues légères. Elles étaient plutôt jeunes, probablement de mon âge, voire moins. Je fis défiler l'écran, remarquant que j'avais vu certaines d'entre elles à mon lycée. Bizarre, quoique pas surprenant à Gotham où beaucoup de femmes n'avaient pas d'autre choix que d'utiliser leurs atouts pour survivre. Je continuai mon observation lorsque mes yeux furent attirés par une tête blonde éclatante. C'était Kathleen. Je ne comprenais pas, savait-elle que sa photo traînait dans un dossier sur l'ordinateur d'Alfonso? Je détaillai son expression, son visage semblait être d'une tristesse infinie. Ma surprise passa à la rage lorsque je reconnu le lieu où la photo fut prise. C'était dans le bureau où je me trouvais. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, ni comment, mais Alfonso s'était servi d'elle.

La sonnerie du téléphone sur le bureau me tira brusquement de mes idées de vengeance. Je regardai sur l'écran : numéro masqué. Ne sachant pas trop si je devais répondre ou non, je me décidai enfin à décrocher le combiné et à prendre une grosse voix de fumeur pour imiter celle d'Alfonso.  
-Quoi? râlais-je, répliquant parfaitement l'intonation de mon patron.  
-T'as des filles de disponibles pour ce soir? murmura une voix nerveuse, précipitée.  
-Qui c'est? grognais-je.  
-On sait parfaitement que tu le sais… s'empressa de répondre l'inconnu qui semblait être sur la coke avant de marquer un moment de silence. Ah, je vois. T'es avec quelqu'un d'autre.  
-Ouais, grommelais-je, jouant le jeu.  
-Je te rappelle plus tard.  
Puis il raccrocha. Ce n'est qu'en déposant le combiné que je réalisai que je venais de jouer le rôle d'un pimp. Je compris alors ce qu'Alfonso avait fait de Kathleen. _Le salaud_.

J'entendis des éclats de rire gras provenir de la salle à manger. Identifiant bien rapidement à qui ils appartenaient, je fermai l'écran, replaçai les trucs dans les tiroirs et me ruai à l'extérieur de l'office en un rien de temps. J'eu bien vite constaté qu'Alfonso était entouré de ses copains mafieux, donc du fait même, intouchable. Seulement, ça ce n'était que pour le moment.

* * *

Je refermai la porte de l'appart derrière moi. Il était plus de 23h30, mais je n'avais pas sommeil, je me sentais même plutôt énergique. Je venais de passer ma soirée à vouloir tuer Alfonso, mais je savais que j'en étais parfaitement incapable. Il me fallait plutôt apprendre ce qu'il avait fait à Kathleen, mais je n'avais pas la moindre idée de comment le faire. Cet enculé ne voudrait rien me dire et ce n'était pas comme si je pouvais lui arracher des informations par la force. J'avais beau être bien plus grand que lui, mais il possédait une force musculaire bien supérieure à la mienne. La police ne pourrait bien entendu rien y faire, puisqu'il bénéficiait de la protection de Falcone. Je me trouvais devant un cul-de-sac et j'en bouillais de rage.

Je me dirigeai vers ma chambre et jeta mes livres sur mon lit. Ils s'éparpillèrent un peu partout sur ce dernier. Je soupirai. M'assoyant en indien sur le matelas, je triai mes manuels et cahiers afin d'étudier pour mon examen d'histoire prévu le lendemain. Tout en feuilletant mes notes pleines de gribouillages, je tombai sur la carte que la fille m'avait donnée plus tôt en après-midi. Elle était toute simple, blanche avec un numéro écrit en noir en plein centre. Je l'observai avec attention. S'il y avait bien une seule personne qui pouvait m'aider ici, c'était bien cette inconnue. Je savais toutefois ce que demander son aide impliquerait et j'hésitais. Il en allait du sort de Kathleen, mais aussi de ma vie, de mon avenir. Putain, pourquoi c'était toujours moi qui se retrouvait dans la merde?

Ne tenant plus en place, je me dirigeai vers le salon et fis les cent pas. C'est alors que je posai les yeux sur le canapé où j'avais retrouvé ma mère sans vie. Ma mère qui se prostituait pour se payer la drogue qui l'avait tuée. Ma mère qui n'avait eu personne pour l'aider jusqu'à la toute fin. Je ne pouvais pas rester assis là à rien faire, à attendre que quelqu'un se charge de Kathleen. Il fallait que j'agisse maintenant, malgré les conséquences que ça m'apporterait. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je me dirigeai vers le combiné fixé au mur de la cuisine et composai les fatidiques chiffres. Elle décrocha presque instantanément.  
-Alors, t'as réfléchi à ma proposition? C'est curieux, je pensais que ça te prendrait plus de temps avant de te décider.  
-Ouais, peu importe. J'accepte.  
-Merveilleux.  
-À une seule condition.  
-Cette dernière étant?  
-Que tu m'aides à obtenir des informations, ce soir.  
-Hum… Ces informations provenant de qui?  
-Mon patron.  
-Je te retrouve devant le restaurant dans 30 minutes. T'as intérêt à ne pas être en retard.  
Puis elle raccrocha.

Je me précipitai sur mon manteau et sortis promptement de l'appart miteux. La nuit allait être longue.

_Désolée pour le si long délais, j'étais... occupée. Bref, je tiens à remercier EveApplefield pour toutes ses reviews. Eve, je te le dis, tu es incroyable et pour l'action, ne t'inquiète pas. Ça s'en vient dans le prochain chapitre._


End file.
